Unpredicted Team
by Mezuku
Summary: One Night Kaccahn doesn't want to go train at the gym alone so he tries to invite everyone in his class but they all seem to be busy. The only person that wasn't busy for the night was Gravity Girl or in this case Uraraka Ochako. He invites her and she agrees without knowing that this little workout session will affect much more than just their muscles. (Picture is owned by me)
1. Chapter 1:GymTime

**Katsuki** **POV**

 _"_ _Shit_ _Shit_ _Shit_ _!_ _How_ _come_ _not_ _a_ _single_ _person_ _can_ _come_ _with_ _me_ _to_ _the_ _gym_ _!_ _It's_ _not_ _like_ _those_ _damn_ _losers_ _have_ _anything_ _else_ _better_ _to_ _do_ _!"_ Kacchan thought as he was having a meltdown in front of his local couldn't get a single person from his class to help him workout and he called almost everyone.

He looked through his previous calls marking off everyone he already called. He called Kirishima,Hanta,Denki,and even Deku but they all had plans or too study.

He had one person left to call and it gave him chills down his spine. He looked a the contact and hesitated before inching his way slowly to the call button.

 **Calling** **Gravity** **Face** **..**

"That name never gets old." Katsuki chuckled as the caller on the other end answered the phone. He sighed before putting the phone to his ear.

"H-Hello?" Kacchan stammered trying to prepare for the unholy amount of happiness on the other side of the call.

"Heyo! This is Kacchan right? I'd never expect you to call me? Actually, Why are you calling me? Are you planning to get information about Deku from me to use against him!" Uraraka said at an unbelievably fast pace. Katsuki was getting ticked off at the fact she couldn't let him talk.

"First of all,don't you fucking dare call me Kacchan again. Second,I wanted to ask you a question not get info on that damn nerd I know everything about." Kacchan growled as Uraraka giggled on the other end.

"O-Ok Kacchan.. What do you need from me?" Uraraka stuttered as Kacchan shrieked because she called him Kacchan even though he said not too.

"Why you.. Forget it. I need to ask you if you can come to the gym and help me. Most exercises I do require a partner and I've asked everybody and you're the only one left.." Bakugo emphasized as Ochako screeched on the other end of the phone.

"Of course I'll come help you! We are friends after all right? I'm on my way to the gym right now. You're paying for me to go in since I'm broke~" Uraraka teased as Katsuki ignored her until he noticed clearly what she said.

"H-Hey!" Kacchan grumbled but she already hung up the phone. Guess he's paying for her and there's his weekly U.A allowance. He sighed and waited outside the gym.

He waited for about 10 minutes until he saw Uraraka walking towards him. She had on a black white beater and black shorts with white stripes. She also had on shoes with one strap and with no shoelaces,it seems to Katsuki she knows what to wear to the gym.

The sight of her surprisingly made Kacchan blush. She looked so ready to do something as hard and boring as exercise just like him. He had to admit,she was a pretty fierce girl in his mind.

She walked over to him all cheery and jumpy like her usual self. Her bright and accepting aura calmed his down a bit,he was curious on why it did though.

"Hey Kacchan! Ready to get fit!" Uraraka beamed pumping her fist into the air to look determined. It just made her look cute to Katsuki. He also wondered why it did that.

"Y-Yeah.." Katsuki mumbled as they walked into the gym. It was a really big gym that had almost all the machines and stations that you could workout at.

They walked to the front desk where there was an employee. They looked up from their computer and looked at them blankly before pushing a sign up or time sheet that they would write their names on.

They wrote their names and proceeded to pay. They gave the man the money and he counted it and shook his head no.

"You're missing about ten dollars for the two of you." The gym employee blankly assured as Kacchan and Uraraka groaned with good synchronization.

"There is a couples special where it's twenty dollars off if you come together." The man asserted as Kacchan blushed and hesitated before answering.

"We're not.." Kachan stuttered before Uraraka put her hand over his mouth and gave the man a nervous chuckle.

"We're not prepared for this so we'll take that special!" Uraraka helped as the gym employee looked at them with an expressionless face and just nodded.

"You may proceed on,enjoy your session at Academia Gym.." The man uttered as he sighed. You could obviously tell he hated his job as Kacchan and Uraraka giggled walking past him.

Kacchan was blushing as her thought about how she called them a couple. Even though it was not true and it was to get in the gym he still thought about it weirdly.

They walked up the stairs past the swimming pools and basketball courts to the machinery area in the gym or the workout place. They settled down on a bench and started.

Kacchan picked up two twenty pound dumbells in each hand and started lifting. Ochacko stared at him with amazement like he had just defeated All Might in one hit.

"Wow! You're so strong that you can lift twenty pounds in each hand! I can't even do 10!" Uraraka beamed as Kacchan chuckled and played the dumbells down.

He motioned for Uraraka to follow him as he brought her over to the bench press area. She played on the mat and braced herself. Kacchan put a ten pound weight on each side of the bar.

He put his thumbs up as Uraraka tried to lift it but,it kept getting lower and lower each second. It was about to hit her chest when Kacchan lightly caressed her hands.

She looked at his face and he was blushing. He was helping her lift the weight with ease but her hands felt so soft touching his. He was able to lift the weight without harming her in any way.

 _"_ _Maybe_ _under_ _all_ _that_ _anger_ _and_ _vulgar_ _attitude_ _he's_ _a_ _soft_ _and_ _gentle_ _boy_ _."_ Ochako thought as she started day dreaming about Kacchan helping her do stuff she couldn't as it became more lewd.

She had that erotic and blushy type face. Kacchan looked at her and got ticked off. He slowly started to let go of the bar while Uraraka barely noticed. Once he let go it hit her chest like a mallet and she was struggling to get it off.

"H-Help K-Kacchan.." Uraraka whispered as the bar felt way too heavy on her chest then it should have. He snickered before taking the bar off and placing it on the holder.

"Why would you do that! That was so mean!" Uraraka yelled tearing up out of frustration. Kacchan gave her a dirty glare before responding.

"Don't you dare daydream lewd things about me ever again. That's what that useless Deku is for" Kacchan snipped as Ochacko felt a chill of fear travel down her spine.

They started to walk towards the treadmills as Uraraka started to daydream once again about Kacchan. She had that drowsy face as Kacchan just looked at her and blush madly.

"Alright,with your quirk you need to be able to have superior speed and stamina than your opponent so you can touch them." Kacchan lectured as Ochacko was nodding violently and listening.

When he stopped talking she hopped on the treadmill and started running at five miles per hour. She was jogging and it wasn't that hard as she wasn't getting tired at all.

Kacchan reached over and set the machine to six miles per hour causing Uraraka to run and started taking more and more energy for her to keep going.

"I-I don't think I c-can go anymore.." Ochacko commented as Kacchan just turned the machine down only down by one mile which set it to five miles per hour.

"Seriously? Only one mile?!" Uraraka nagged while Kacchan seemed completely calm. He looked up at her and gave a big smile that surprised Uraraka.

"Just give me five more minutes of running and we're done for today okay?" Kacchan gushed as each second he held that smile he seemed to become more and more like Izuku to Ochacko.

Five minutes has passed and Uraraka was breathing heavily. She never ran like that ever in her life,especially for as long as Katsuki made her go.

"Good job,You actually didn't pass out like that wuss Sero. I'm proud of you." Bakugo complimented while handing Uraraka a water bottle he bought from the vending machine.

She quickly grabbed it and chugged down all of it in mere seconds. She tossed the bottle in the trash and started stretching like that treadmill session was nothing.

"Cmon Kacchan! What's the next thing that we are doing!" Uraraka beamed as Katsuki stared at her with a frightened and confused face.

"Actually our time at the gym is up since it's closing.." Kacchan mumbled as he just witnessed a soft, fragile, and nice girl recover from a fifteen minute run at five miles per hour in mere seconds.

"O-Oh Ok,guess we should start heading home then Katsuki!" Uraraka chirped as they started packing up everything and they went off. The employee didn't bother to talk.

They were walking on the sidewalk as Uraraka called her parents. She was talking for a bit until she mentioned that she was coming got a little sad before hanging up.

"Damn it,my parents are working until tommorow again and I have nowhere to go since Deku went on a vacation trip with his mom and their guest room is the only other option I had!" Uraraka groaned as she was going through her contacts looking for a person to possibly bunk with.

Uraraka felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around and saw Kacchan blushing and looking the other way.

"Y-You can stay at my house If you want.." Kacchan gently whispered as Uraraka got a huge dark red blush as well and turned to the other side. She nodded before she started walking again.

It was a pretty awkward walk to Kacchan's house but they got there eventually. They walked up to his door as they heard screaming and arguing before they even opened the door. Kacchan took a deep breathe before opening the door.

His yelling parents stopped yelling and looked at him and Uraraka. They sat there for about ten seconds until they rushed over to greet Uraraka.

"Oh! My little anger management brought a girl home! She's a cute one too!" Mitsuki bubbled as Kacchan started to get a bit angry and ticked off.

"M-Mom,she just needs to spend a night because her parents aren't home." Bakugo muttered as both of his parents faces lit up in amazement.

"We don't have a guest room so you can sleep with Katsuki! Don't worry he doesn't bite~" Mitsuki teased as Uraraka and Kacchan both got dark red blushes appearing on their faces.

"Mom! Can't she just sleep on the couch?" Kacchan questioned as his mom walked over to the couch and put both hands on it smiling.

"What couch?" Mitsuki asked before proceeding to blow up the whole couch as it burnt down it ashes. Kacchan grabbed Uraraka's hand and rushed upstairs and locked the door.

"That was close." Kacchan whispered as Uraraka looked scarred for life at what just happened. She then noticed he was still holding her hand and a deep shade of red appeared on her face again.

Katsuki also noticed as he let go and they stood in front of the door blushing for what seemed like a eternity before they heard synchronized screaming coming from downstairs.

"There's finally a chance we might become grandparents!" Bakugo's mom and dad shrieked from downstairs sending Uraraka into a deeper blush and infuriating Kacchan.

He opened the door and took a deep breathe before screaming "YOU OLD HAGS!" before shutting the door and calming down. Uraraka sat in a corner traumatized.

Katsuki sat up still angry and walked over to his punching bag. It had a picture of Deku on it as he started to repeatedly ram the bag angrily with his fist.

He felt a small pair of arms wrap around his chest as he stopped punching the bag and looked behind him. It was Uraraka who was looking up at him with begging eyes.

"You don't have to be angry. Your parents are just excited to see you have a girl over for the first time. It isn't their faults that they are so excited.." Uraraka comforted as Kacchan put his hands down and relaxed.

He felt this same feeling, it's a relaxing and calming sensation that he only feels when he's with Ochacko. It's soothing and it feels like it can calm him down in his worse moments. He removed her hands and turned around and smiled.

"Thanks.." Kacchan cooed as Uraraka replied with a big smile of her own. They stared at each other for a bit before Kacchan tried to break the silence.

"W-We should probably get to bed,it's pretty late and there is early day training at U.A tommorow." Kacchan decided as he took some sheets and a pillow from his bed and layed down on the ground.

"What're you doing?" Uraraka asked but Kacchan just grunted and sat up for a second. He looked at her like she was stupid before before answering.

"I'm sleeping on the floor and you can use my bed so there is no physical contact between us." Kacchan hinted as Uraraka gave him this big oh as he just facepalmed.

"I can't take your bed! I'm only a guest and it's not fair that way!" Ochacko squeaked as Kacchan grunted and got on the bed.

"You can sleep on the floor then." Kacchan snarled as he layed back down as Uraraka stared at the sheets on the floor. She eventually tried to lay down but it was way to uncomfortable than a real bed.

"I can't lay on this hard floor either!" Uraraka moaned as Kacchan looked at her and frowned.

"What do you want to do in this situation then?!" Kacchan complained as Uraraka started playing with her fingers and looking down with a deep red shade of blush.

"W-We could sleep together if you want.." Uraraka cautioned as Kacchan also developed a deep red blush. He motioned for her to come lay next to him as she slowly walked over and took the empty space next to him.

Both of them were blushing like crazy as they kept thinking about this situation that could lead to things neither one of them ever wanted to do.

Uraraka couldn't get over the smell of his bed. It smelled just like him but stronger since he slept on it everyday. She even smelled his pillow a bit. She thought she was a freak but couldn't get over that smell.

Kacchan was thinking about why this whole day he hasn't had a single major outburst of anger. He realized that Uraraka is kinda compared to a sealer for emotions for him. It made him blush thinking about spending more days like this with her.

 _"_ _Wait_ _why_ _am_ _I_ _thinking_ _about_ _him_ _so_ _much_ _?!"_ Uraraka thought

" _Why_ _am_ _I_ _thinking_ _of_ _her_ _so_ _much_ _?!"_ Kacchan thought

" _Don't_ _tell_ _me_ _.."_ Uraraka thought

 _"_ _I'm_ _falling_ _.."_ Kacchan thought

" _For_ _them_ _!"_ They both thought as they fell asleep with a record of the most blushes they have ever had in one day.

 **-** **-**  
 **Wowza** **.2593** **Words** **,** **I** **hope** **all** **of** **them** **could** **be** **this** **way** **since** **it** **took** **me** **a** **whole** **day** **to** **do** **this.** **Hope** **you** **enjoyed** **this** **super** **long** **chapter** **and** **thanks** **to** **f** **or** **your** **support once again,Anyways** **Cheers** **!**


	2. Chapter 2:Paired Up?

p dir="ltr"strongUraraka/strongstrong POV/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"em"/ememAhh/emem,/ememI/em emfeel/em emso/em emrefreshed/em emthis/em embeautiful/em emmorning/emem!" /emUraraka though as she opened her eyes and started to stretch and yawn. She looked around the room and it wasn't very familiar until something went across her chest./p  
p dir="ltr"She looked to the other side of the bed and saw a familiar ash blonde boy sound asleep right next to her. She blushed as she remembered the contents of what happened yesterday./p  
p dir="ltr"em"/ememI/em emstill/em emcan't/em embelieve/em emhe/em eminvited/em emme/emem,/ememeven/em emthough/em emI/em emwas/em emthe/em emlast/emem option/em emhe still/em emdid/emem. /ememHe/em emeven/em emtaught/em emme/em emsome/em emuseful/em emstuff/emem!" /emUraraka pondered as she stared as Katsuki's hand draped over her breasts./p  
p dir="ltr"She didn't get mad because he was asleep but it was still really embarrassing to be in this position with him. She was ignoring it until she felt a firm grip and squeeze on it./p  
p dir="ltr""Hehe I love you too .." Kacchan whispered as he continued to fondle and press on Ochacko's breast while giggling with each grasp./p  
p dir="ltr"She slowly grabbed and removed his hand from her upper area and got off the bed. She finish stretching until she decided to wake him up. She slowly crept to his bed and started to shake him./p  
p dir="ltr""Wake up Kacchan~~" Uraraka whispered as she got no response out of the sleeping blonde. She started to shake with more and more aggression until he just didn't wake up./p  
p dir="ltr"She got really ticked off and accidentally let anger get in the way. She slapped him and then flinched into a defense position worrying that he might attack./p  
p dir="ltr"He opened his eyes and looked up to see the silly looking Uraraka and frowned./p  
p dir="ltr""What are you doing floaty?" Bakugo grumbled as he got off the bed and hovered over Ochacko like she was ten times smaller than him. She shrieked and backed away./p  
p dir="ltr""W-Well I was just trying to wake you up.." Ochacko stammered as Katsuki crossed his arms and looked confused. He sighed before giving her a death glare./p  
p dir="ltr""So,You slapped me?!" Katsuki fumed as Ochacko shrunk at the sight of his deafly glare aiming straight towards her. She stuttered and stammered to try to respond but failed to get a word that actually existed out./p  
p dir="ltr"Kacchan just chuckled and laughed while Uraraka looked very confused./p  
p dir="ltr""My mom wakes me up like that all the time,It's okay." Kacchan asserted as Uraraka wiped the sweat that came out of panic off of her forehead. They sat there staring at eachother until Bakguo decided to speak up./p  
p dir="ltr""We should probably get ready for school." Katsuki exclaimed as Uraraka nodded and started to search through her bag that she brought with her from school./p  
p dir="ltr"She found her U.A uniform and took it out of the bag. She stared at it before getting very flustered as Bakugo noticed this type of behavior./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey,what's the problem?" Katsuki demanded as Uraraka slowly turned her head to him with a cherry blush glued to her face./p  
p dir="ltr""W-Wel I uh have to change into my uniform of course.." Uraraka stuttered as Kacchan gave her a dead stare before smacking his lips./p  
p dir="ltr""Well then use the bathroom!" Bakugo stated as Uraraka scratched her head in embarrassment. She hadn't thought of something so simple as she jumped to a conclusion./p  
p dir="ltr""R-Right.." Uraraka uttered as she grabbed her uniform and headed to the bathroom. She knocked before receiving a response of the other side of the door,/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm taking a shower! Won't be done for another ten minutes!" Mitsuki exclaimed as Uraraka sighed and went back into Katsuki's room before closing the door. Katsuki stared at her blankly and didn't say anything./p  
p dir="ltr""Go ahead..I won't look." Katsuki commented as Uraraka's blush got darker and she traveled to the other side of the room. She began to undress staring at Katsuki the whole time to me sure he didn't even get a peek at her./p  
p dir="ltr"em"/ememFirst/em emI/emem'/ememm/em emforced/em emto/em emsleep/em emwith her/em emand/emem now /ememthis/emem?! /ememWhat's/em emnext/em emI/em emhave/em emto/em emmarry/em emthe/em embitch/emem!"/em Bakugo angrily thought she sighed heavily as Uraraka finished changing./p  
p dir="ltr""It's ok now.." Ochacko said as Kacchan stood up and his way over to his closet. He pulled out his uniform and layed it across his bed./p  
p dir="ltr""Your turn." Katsuki blankly assured as he started to remove his shirt. Uraraka quickly turned around and furiously blushed./p  
p dir="ltr""Done." Katsuki mumbled as she turned around to see him in his uniform. He opened his door and motioned for her to follow him. They went through the front door as they walked to school./p  
p dir="ltr"Katsuki chewed his phone midway through the trip. He snickered before sighing under his breathe./p  
p dir="ltr""We've got five minutes until class starts." Kacchan grumbled as Uraraka got sent into a panic mode./p  
p dir="ltr""Five minutes?! Aizawa-sensei is gonna be so upset if I'm late!" Uraraka yelped as Kacchan ignored her. They saw the entrance of U.A just a few feet away./p  
p dir="ltr""We're gonna make it." Kacchan said as Uraraka started to relax and calm down instead of panicking. They entered the building and opened the door to the classroom to be greeted by the whole class including Aizawa's eyes./p  
p dir="ltr""You two are late,take your seats and don't interrupt." Aizawa scolded with a cold stare. Ochacko sighed as she dragged herself and slumped into her chair./p  
p dir="ltr"Kacchan walked over to his chair and sat down taking glances at Uraraka behind him every once in a while. He felt bad that she was late even though it wasn't his fault,it felt like it./p  
p dir="ltr"The day quickly passed by until it hit the sixth period of the day. It was the daily hero training or quirk training. Aizawa took out a clipboard and began to read names off./p  
p dir="ltr""The teams for this event will be.."/p  
p dir="ltr"strong1./strongstrongMineta/strong strongAnd/strong strongMomo/strongbr / strong2./strongstrongAoyama/strong strongAnd/strong strongMina/strongbr / strong3./strongstrongIzuku/strong strongAnd/strong strongJirou/strongbr / strong4./strongstrongShoji/strong strongAnd/strong strongTokoyami/strongbr / strong5./strongstrongTooru/strong strongAnd/strong strongKouda/strongbr / strong6./strongemstrongKatsuki/strong/em emstrongAnd/strong/em emstrongOchacko/strong/embr / /strong/ememstrongAnd/strong/em emstrongKirishima/strong/embr / emstrong8./strong/ememstrongDenki/strong/em emstrongAnd/strong/em emstrongTsuyu/strong/embr / emstrong9./strong/ememstrongIida/strong/em emstrongAnd/strong/ememstrong Shoto/strong/embr / emstrong10./strong/ememstrongOjiro/strong/em emstrongAnd/strong/ememstrong Sato/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr""I will be spectating each team as they spar with each other. I will grade your combat skills on this single performance. It's 90% of your non-quirk grade so do not hold back." Aizawa spoke with a serious tone and dominance./p  
p dir="ltr"em"90% /ememHuh/emem? /ememIf/em emit's/em emround/em emface/em emthen/em emshe/em emwon't/em emgive/em emup/emem. /ememA/em emperfect/em empartner/em emfor/em emacing/em emthis/emem." /emKacchan pondered as he took a side glance at Uraraka. He sighed as he thought back on their previous morning./p  
p dir="ltr"They walked over to a square that was as wide as a classroom. It was about just enough for two people to spar with precision. U.A knew what it was doing as they have a budget like everyone else/p  
p dir="ltr"They got into fighting stances as they prepared for Aizawa to mumble the single word "go" for them to start. He started a timer and said go as the other classmates started but Kacchan and Uraraka stood there./p  
p dir="ltr"em"/ememDamn/emem,/ememI/em emthought/emem.."/em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"/ememThat/em emthey/em emwere/em emgonna/em emmake/em ema/em emmove/emem!"/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Kacchan and Uraraka thought as neither moved an Inch when the training commenced. They were trying to bait each other to attack but it resulted in nothing./p  
p dir="ltr""emDamn/emem! /ememI/em emhave/em emto/em emrush/em emhim/em emor/em emhe/em emwill/em emcatch/em emme/em emwhen/em emI/em emlower/em emmy/em emguard/emem! /ememHe's/em emperfect/em emat/emem spotting /ememthose/em emopportunities/emem!"/em Uraraka wondered as she tensed up before full fledge running at Bakugo./p  
p dir="ltr"Katsuki prepared for her to expect his famous right hook but she lept to his left. He grabbed her by the arm before she could think about attacking and flung her over his shoulders./p  
p dir="ltr"He backed up to the side Uraraka started on and resumed his fighting stance. He was sweating as he panicked on how she almost predicted his movements on the first try./p  
p dir="ltr"She got back off and rubbed the dirt of her clothes. She shook it off and hesitated before continuing to her second try on rushing. She took a step before blasting off. She went straight ahead and tried to land a gut shot with her elbow only to be side-stepped and receive a German suplex./p  
p dir="ltr""Argh.." Uraraka winced as she hit her back pretty hard on the impact of the ground. It was aching now and she couldn't be as careless as she was being before./p  
p dir="ltr"Kacchan stood over her like a skyscraper. He looked down on her with a smug smile until it suddenly turned into a concerned and worrying smile we she let out a moan of agony./p  
p dir="ltr""A-Are you okay...?" Kacchan questioned as he held his hand out to help Uraraka off of the ground. She was surprised but gladly accepted the assistance as it felt as if she couldn't get up herself./p  
p dir="ltr""Tha-" Uraraka barely managed go blurt out before Kacchan took her hand and once again flipped her straight over her back. The pain was intense and it felt like she broke her back./p  
p dir="ltr""That's enough,Bakugo" Aizawa exclaimed as he walked over. He took a look at the Uraraka sprawled out in agony on the ground and scoffed./p  
p dir="ltr""You know,the first slam was enough. You slammed her again to make sure but you knew the first was probably enough for a forfeit you fiend." Aizawa fumed as he walked away to go observe other students./p  
p dir="ltr"Kacchan helped Uraraka up and helped her walk to the nurses office. He was trying to get a good grade so he didn't hold back,he felt really bad though./p  
p dir="ltr"em"/ememWhy/em emthe/em emfuck/em emare/em emmy/em ememotions/em emcha/ememnging?!" /emKacchan angrily thought as he and Uraraka arrived at the nurses office. He opened the door and played her down on a bed,the nurse wasn't their so he started shuffling through cabinets./p  
p dir="ltr""What're you doing?" Uraraka asked as Kacchan ignored her. She pouted and sighed as Katsuki pulled a little bottle out the cabinet and closed it. He grabbed a cup and filled it with tap water from the sink./p  
p dir="ltr"He put a pill in the cup and handed it to Uraraka. She reached to grab it and stared at it./p  
p dir="ltr""What's the problem?" Kacchan pondered as Uraraka looked up with a very confused face./p  
p dir="ltr""What is this pill for?" Uraraka asked as Bakugo gave her a mean glare and put his hand on her head./p  
p dir="ltr""You're really starting to tick me off,how about you stop asking questions and drink the damn pill." Katsuki said lividly as Uraraka drank the pill./p  
p dir="ltr"She started stretching and moving as Recovery Girl or the nurse entered the room. She took a look at the two of them and looked down and sighed./p  
p dir="ltr""That Aizawa really needs to pick better teams.." Recovery girl mumbled as she walked over to Ochako and Bakugo. She looked at Uraraka and grabbed her hand and kissed it./p  
p dir="ltr""That boy Izuku lost control of his quirk,broke his arm again and I have to go fix it. Can you be a lad and watch her for me?" Recovery girl begged as she walked out the door. I don't think that Katsuki had much of a choice./p  
p dir="ltr"Uraraka climbed into the bed and got settled before looking at Kacchan and started smiling. Kacchan looked at her and started blushing at her smile./p  
p dir="ltr""You'd make a surprisingly good boyfriend." Ochacko giggled and Kacchan's blush got darker as he rolled his eyes at Uraraka./p  
p dir="ltr""That's the painkillers and sleepiness talking,go to bed." Kacchan demanded as Uraraka chuckled and sat up. She looked around before pointing outside./p  
p dir="ltr""Can I go play too?" Ochacko pleaded as Kacchan crossed his arms. He didn't say a word but she already knew his answer. She removed the cover and stood up./p  
p dir="ltr""Lay back down." Kacchan asserted as Uraraka waved him off. He got extremely angered by that and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and gave her a real nasty glare./p  
p dir="ltr"She pulled her hand back forcing her to fall over onto the bed bringing Bakugo with her. He fell right of top of her straight in front of her face to face./p  
p dir="ltr""Sorry Baku-toe, you aren't my type.." Uraraka uttered before the full effects of Recovery girls quirk kicked in as she fell straight asleep. Kacchan had a bright red blush and he pulled himself off of her./p  
p dir="ltr"em"/ememYou're/em emso/em emannoying/emem." /emKacchan thought she sat next to her and stared out the window watching the others spar outside./p  
p dir="ltr"strong-/strongstrong-/strongbr / strongHello/strongstrong,/strongstrongHola/strongstrong,/strongstrongBonjour/strongstrong, /strongstrongand/strong strongGutan-whatever/strongstrong. /strongstrongThis/strong strongis/strong strongthe/strong strongsecond/strong strongchapter/strong strongfor/strong strongthis/strong strongstory/strong strongand/strong strongI/strong stronghoped/strong strongyou/strong strongenjoyed/strong strongit/strongstrong! /strongstrongIt/strong strongwas/strong strongjust/strong strongabout/strong strongat/strong strongthe/strongstrong 2050 /strongstrongword/strong strongcount/strongstrong. /strongstrongThey/strong strongwill/strong strongall/strong strongbe/strong strongthis/strong stronglong/strong strongso/strong strongprepare/strongstrong! /strongstrongAnyways/strong stronggoodbye/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3:Feeling It Truly

As our beloved angry ash blonde awakes in the morning he would check his phone. He had about no messages or calls until he suddenly got one from Ochacko.

 _'Wanna_ _Hangout?'_

 _"Tch,_ _what_ _does roundy think_ _she is?! We_ _exercise_ _one_ _day_ _when_ _she_ _thinks_ _we're_ _friends?"_ Bakugo thought as he stared at the text. For once he didn't want to be rude so he starting to reply back.

 _'I'm_ _not_ _so_ _sure. Where_ _would_ _we_ _go..not_ _saying_ _I_ _am_ _but_ _where?'_

Kacchan stared at the text while waiting for a reply. He took a long look around his room. He looked at his mom passing by his room with a cup of coffee.

' _Café?'_

 _'Ooo,_ _I_ _never_ _thought_ _you'd_ _be_ _the_ _one_ _to_ _say_ _that_ _Bakúgo'_

 _'Why_ _the_ _accent_ _mark_ _on_ _my_ _name?'_

 _'Uh,_ _reasons..'_

 _'Alright,_ _see_ _you_ _at_ _the_ _café_ _near_ _U.A_ _in_ _an_ _hour'_

 _'Sounds_ _like_ _a_ _plan fam c;'_

 _'...'_

 **Uraraka** **POV**

As Ocachko finished her session with Bakugo she started to get ready. She went through her wardrobe trying to find the proper attire.

 _"Is_ _it_ _a_ _hangout_ _session_ or. _A_ _date?"_ Ochacko thought as she got beet red at the thought of it. She shook it off before spotting a perfect match.

"Hm, not too date-ish or hangout-ish. Won't send the wrong message, perfect!" Uraraka spurted as she pulled the outfit out of the closet. She looked at it in the mirror before fist pumping in victory

She put on the outfit which consisted of a long sleeve dark blue shirt. It was galaxy themed with white stars on it. One side lowered so you can see her bra strap.

She also assisted that shirt with shorts that went up to her upper thigh. They were rolled up a bit with a light cyan and yellow mixture. She took one last look in the mirror.

"This outfit does look kinda..slutty..." Uraraka muttered as she continued to pose and examine herself in the mirror. Maybe she could send a picture to Bakugo.

She went over to her bed and picked up her phone. She opened the camera and adjusted it to where it had a full body shot in selfie position. She took the picture then sent it to Katuski as she waited for his reply.

 **Bakugo** **POV**

' "outfit for" received'

Bakugo received as he was browsing the internet on his phone. He took a look at the notification before clicking on it. His nose almost bled at the smiling Uraraka in that outfit.

"The hell.." Katsuki mumbled as he kept looking at the picture. Ochacko sent some more messages asking him about his opinion of what he thought of the outfit.

'Whaddya Think? C;'

'It's a little overboard..but it's fine.'

'Honest opinion! :|'

'Ok then. You look like a slut that's willing to do anything in the back alley for more than fifty dollars. "Honest opinion :)"'

'S-So harsh. I feel my heart crumbling into particles..'

'Shut the hell up Shakespeare smh.'

 **Uraraka** **POV**

 _"Why_ _are_ _his_ _opinions_ _so_ _mean_ _and_ _convincing! Now_ _I_ _wanna_ _Change outfits.."_ Ochacko thought as she received another message from Bakugo.

'Sorry. Judge how I look and "Honest Opinion! :|" if you want.'

' "eh." Received'

Kacchan was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans to go with it. He also had on an array of pro hero wristbands on each hand.

'You actually look kinda cute..'

'Don't fuck with me.'

'Ok then. You look like a 5th grader at school after he just hit up the old navy and his brother's old wristband collection lol.

'Holy shit you're harsher than me. That shit hit my pride :('

'Revenge Boi!'

'Boy*

'Hey don't correct me!'

'Don't*'

':-[ '

':-) '

As Bakugo finished texting Uraraka he started to head out. He grabbed his wallet with about two-hundred dollars in it. He also grabbed his bag that had extra clothes in case he exploded his original ones, which he knew that was a likely case.

He started to walk towards the cafe, on the way he spotted a red spiky haired individual near U.A. He wished that he wouldn't see him walking by but of course he did.

"Hey, Bakugo! Wassup Man!" Kirishima yelled from afar. Kacchan kept walking as if he didn't hear him. He started to approach him from behind and Kacchan scrunched as his footsteps got louder.

"Oi Bakugo, how ya been?" Kirishima questions as Bakugo turns around. The first thing that Kirishima noticed was that Bakugo was actually dressed properly for something, and he was going somewhere probably with another person.

"Oh hey, nice to see you," Kacchan replies shocking the boy. That was a pretty unexpected answer from the walking explosion guy.

"Where are you going? You look nice today." Kirishima asks as he points to Bakugo's outfit. Bakugo sneered at the observant comment that he had just made.

"In going to..see someone," Bakugo answered as he continued walking only to have Kirishima stop him once again.

"Oh, that's cool, it was cool meeting you too bro! Good luck!" Kirishima bubbled as he walked away back to his previous area.

 _"That was close.."_ Bakugo mentally worried as he continued his journey to the cafe. It wasn't very far since he lived pretty close to U.A, but it was still quite a travel on foot.

He arrived at the front entrance of the cafe. He already saw Uraraka or his so-called "date" waiting for him at the front. He approached her making sure he wasn't seen by anybody he knew.

She spotted him and smiled at his appearance. She was glad he didn't pretend to care and just ditched her to be by herself. He wasn't too enthusiastic about it though.

"Hey there Kacchan!" Uraraka chuckled as she greeted the explosive boy. He sneered at her for calling him Kacchan which she was oblivious to notice.

"Hi.," Katsuki whispered as he felt nervous because eyes started to lock onto the pair. He hoped to god that nobody from his class saw him, and he meant _Nobody._

They entered the Cafe and walked up to the register to order. Kacchan goes to this place a lot so he had his usual order already in mind.

"Ura, what do you want?" Bakugo questioned as Uraraka looked at him with dazzling eyes

"You gave me a nickname! But I don't know what to get... Choose for me?" Ochacko asked as the blonde boy looked repulsed. He sighed and decided to get her what he was getting.

"Y-Yeah, can I get two rainbow..unicorn coffees with extra caramel?" Katsuki asked as cashier nodded and put down their order. They headed to a table as they waited for their coffee.

"You ordered a rainbow unicorn coffee!? That's so kawaii!" Uraraka gleamed as Bakugo sneered. He knew something like this would happen if they headed to the cafe but he decided to go.

The waiter brought over their drinks as Uraraka examined every part of the colorful drink while Kacchan stared at her disappointedly. She finally decided to try it as her eyes bulged at the taste.

"Aah. It's sour, but it has the sweetest aftertaste. You like this stuff?" Ochacko questioned as Bakugo just shrugged. They sat in awkward silence for a bit until Bakugo finished his drink.

"So, where do you wanna go next?" Katsuki asked as the brunette girl sipped her coffee.

"Search for fun places in our area! There has to be something good.." Uraraka stated as the explosive boy browsed nearest places to have fun on his phone.

"We got laster tag, amusement park, carnival, _skating,_ and a swimming pool." The blonde boy stated as the anti-gravity girl hopped in excitement.

"Skating?! We _need_ to do that!" Uraraka asserted as the effects of the coffee kicked in. She was as hyper as a young child with a little sip of the kickstart drink.

 _"Shit! I should have never fucking mentioned it!"_ Kacchan puzzled as they grabbed their things and headed out. The walk to the skating rink was about five minutes with Uraraka humming and jumping excitedly the whole way.

They had arrived at the fairly huge rink. They entered the energetic place where kids and couples swarmed the floor and tables skating and eating and having a blast.

Bakugo hated this kind of things, but he dealt with it since Ochacko seemed happy. He examined the area and saw a laser tag area. He would at least do that while he was here.

"Hey roundy, let's do laster tag first." Bakugo insisted as he pulled her to the area for laser tag.

 _"No nickname? Oof."_ Uraraka thought as they entered the neon-based area. They were surrounded by loud and excited kids aging from 10-13.

They were given vests and pretend guns. The guns needed them to address their name in a six-digit code.

 _"I guess I'll do Bakugo.."_ Kacchan thought as he imputed the name. Uraraka was still trying to choose a six-digit code until she got a perfect name.

They headed into the large and lit up space where kids ran and already commenced the light up fiasco. Ochacko and Katsuki didn't want to be beaten by children as they sped around temporarily eliminating children.

Kacchan was doing really good. He could tell he was in first place beating all the little kids who still scrambled for points.

Then all of a sudden, people who got zapped from above. There was a platform at the top which was hard to access due to the parkour needed. The mysterious person didn't hesitate to snipe each kid from the sky.

Game Over!

As the laser tag watcher announced the completion of the game the players filed out the room. They all shuffled and pushed at they looked at the tv which held the top five scorers.

As the explosive quirk user stared at the screen he was confused. He got beat by a kid, he felt his pride be shattered by laser tag.

"NOW WHO THE HELL IS ROUNDY?!" Kacchan angrily fumed at the now scared group of children. They all shuddered and shake in fear as the ash blonde boy stared them down.

"It was me Kacchan.," Uraraka mumbled as the anti-gravity girl approached the boy from behind. He seemed to suddenly become more relaxed when she entered his radius.

"O-Oh, sorry little kids.." Kacchan spoke embarrassed at his sudden angry outburst at the kids. They left the area for laser tag as they approached the area to purchase skates.

Kacchan was visibly nervous as they approached the skates. He alerted Uraraka who was wondering what was wrong with him.

"Kacchan, why are you nervous?" the brown haired girl asked worryingly.

He felt embarrassed that he didn't know how to skate, he knew he'd be laughed at by the kids that sped through the rink with total ease.

"W-Well I actually don't know how to skate.." Kacchan stammered as Uraraka looked dumbfounded. He was better at everything and he didn't know how to skate? It made Uraraka seeth with devilish thoughts.

"Well that's unexpected, but I'll help you!" Uraraka chirped as they ordered skates in their size.

Katsuki could see it, the excruciating taunts and dreading laughs of the children as he slips and falls on his ass. They would make fun of him the rest of the time he was there.

They continued to put on their skates as Kacchan sweated out of how nervous he was. His heart was beating at tremendous speeds as Uraraka held his hand and brung him out onto the floor.

He already saw their judging faces as he stumbled and twisted trying his absolute best not to fall.

"The U.A representative needs the girl he beat at the festival to help him skate? What a pussy!" A kid teased as he sped past the duo. Kacchan seemed to emit a dangerous aura as he watched the boy continue speeding down the rink.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Bakugo screeched as he used his explosions to help propel him across the floor. The boy watched in horror as an angry ash blonde raise his hand to release an explosion.

" _ **DIE**_!"  
...

...

...

"What the hell?!" Kacchan fumed as he soared into the air. He was positive he struck the preteen boy as he floated touching the ceiling.

"Kacchan! You idiot! You almost just _KILLE_ D a little boy!" Uraraka lectured as the two gained eyes from all around. The boy was on the ground terrified as he watched the frail girl scold the guy who tried to kill him.

As they argued back and forth towards each other the manager of the skating rink made his way over too the duo.

"Excuse me young ones, but I have to ask you to leave." The manager asked as Uraraka helped Bakugo up. They got their money back for whatever reason and left with all eyes from kids and adults staring them down.

"That little cunt knew we were from U.A, he'll definitely tell.." Kacchan worried as the two walked. He didn't want to have this "date" end so soon.

He felt weird things when he was with her, he felt the warmth and a person to have. He hated every second of it, but he hated every second of not having it as well.

He watched as the droopy girl slugged herself across the sidewalk as she walked home.

"B-Bye Kacchan.." Ochacko sadly whispered as her silhouette disappeared along with her around the corner. He sighed as he went the opposite way.

He had no idea what love was like. He also had no idea why he was experiencing it now. It made him cringe thinking of the gravity girl to like him too.

He didn't like it but, he needed to make it up to her. Taking her on another date, maybe even a successful date would suffice this regret he felt.

He needed to snuff this feeling that lurked ever since he saw her leave. Her face was the pinnacle of disappointment when he saw it all he thought was that he failed her. He failed her miserably.

He was stressing as he thought of a plan and places to go. He really couldn't think about the topic of love or romance by himself, since he never had experience with the topics at all.

He needed help, he needed a person who was always on the topic of romance to help him in his dilemma. Luckily he knew the perfect person in class 1-A to help him.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the number named " "

 _Ring..._

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

The user picked up as he heard shuffling.

"H-Hello? _**Aoyama?**_ "

"It is _more!"_  
 _ **-**_  
 _ **Hey! I hope this was a good chapter, it felt heavily rushed even though I had time. It took about a day and 3/4ths to plan and then the 1/4 to write which was like 3-4/48 hours! Sorry, it takes that long for these things. Next will be chapter 3 on That Mechanic! Lookout for that! And thanks for the support on too! That mechanic soared to 2k views in 2 days after the release of chapter two! Thanks so much and cya later!**_


End file.
